diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Triplet
The is one of the three final upgrade choices from the Triple Shot and can be selected at level 45, the Triplet cannot upgrade any further. Design The Triplet features a blue circular base with three rectangular turrets on the front with the two on the side being slightly retracted into the base resembling similar features of the Gunner and Twin designs. In comparison to the Triple Shot, its cannons are packed near each other instead of being spread out. Technical Upon upgrading: *Bullet damage is decreased by 40%. *The Cannons are changed back to a streamlined formation instead of a spread, allowing for concentrated fire. Strategy Strong Against: Most other DPS focused tanks, Overseer-type classes, Melee classes, classes that lack concentrated fire, such as Spread Shot or Penta Shot. Weak Against: Multiple enemies, Sniper-type classes, skilled Overlords, classes with extreme damage per shot and bullet penetration like Annihilator or Hybrid or Destroyer. Or getting caught unprepared. As the Triplet The Triplet has the highest single target damage per second. Its bullets can block most frontal shots and still get through (with maxed-out bullet penetration) and propel itself backwards using recoil. The Triplet must be careful when chasing and firing. While shooting at the enemy, you will approach them slowly, and your bullets will move slowly as well, making it easier for them to escape. It is more efficient to chase with the Triplet by firing at the opposite direction of your movement, and then when within range, continue shooting at the enemy. Repeat this process until the enemy dies. Do NOT try this against multiple Lvl 45 opponents. Try to find an Overlord, as your bullets can handle their drones with ease. If fighting in a 1v1 battle, a good thing to do is to ‘lock down’ the enemy. If you notice the tank moving in a certain direction, briefly aim your bullets so that they are blocking their path. That way they’re forced to hit the brakes if they won’t want to suffer HP loss, but most of the time they’ll hit at least a few bullets and lose some health anyways. This also works for the Sprayer and other high DPS tanks. The Triplet is also a good choice in Survival, as the high RoF could kill most players from upgrading to a counter tank like the Overlord or Annihilator. Along with Survival, the Triplet is a good and popular choice in Domination as well. The capability of bullet spamming can deal fast damage against Dominators and can overwhelm most enemies proving both good for offense and defense. Against the Triplet Going either left or right is the simplest way of getting out of the way of the cannons. Unfortunately, if you’re the target, it may be hard for you to escape alive, unless you are also a high DPS tank with high bullet penetration. The best tank to counter the Triplet is a Sniper, or its upgrades. Use a Ranger, or an Assassin, and snipe the Triplet or use a Sprayer. If you’re an invisible class, you can hurt the Triplet pretty badly from behind. Be extra careful of stray bullets though. As for a Sprayer, a Sprayer can deal with it perfectly but neither the Triplet or the Sprayer is going to hurt each other because they are both high RoF tanks. If the Triplet is not a glass cannon, a Trapper, Mega Trapper, Auto Trapper, or Overtrapper can at least take it to a stalemate, in which case the best thing to do afterward would be to wait until another tank, preferably with high damage, decides to attack the Triplet. An Annihilator or Hybrid works too, as the large projectile has a lot more penetration and can smash through the Triplet’s projectiles and one-shot or two-shot the Triplet. Gallery TripletOld.png|Old (First) design of Triplet. TripletOld2.png|Old (Second) design of Triplet. Screenshot 2016-10-08 at 4.43.37 PM.png|Death screen glitch. Triplet2Squares.png|The Triplet with the new color scheme. Trivia *In the new update, the Triplet was buffed with higher damage, alongside the Triple Shot. *The Triplet’s cannons used to be overlapped each other randomly. This was changed as it looked odd. *The Triplet used to be a Level 30 tank that upgraded from the Twin in the early days of Diep.io (April-May 2016). **Triplet is the only tank to switch tiers other than the Sprayer. *Although the Triplet looks a lot stronger than a Twin, it has almost the same penetration, since the cannon type is the same. *The Triplet was the 3rd tank added to Diep.io, being the Basic Tank was added 1st followed by the Twin. es:Triplet zh:Triplet fr:Triplet pl:Triplet ru:Triplet vi:Triplet de:Triplet ko:트리플렛 Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Checked